The present invention relates generally to adding hypertext markup language (HTML) documents to a web site and having the added HTML documents automatically available for reading, without creating specific web pages to access the new HTML documents and without using a database. This method minimizes the tasks that a web site designer performs when adding new HTML documents to web sites.
In heavily-linked environments, keeping a web site up to date can be time-consuming. A heavily-linked environment can be defined as an environment where the same HTML documents are reachable from several categories. For web sites where new HTML documents frequently become available, adding new links to these HTML documents for each category can become a difficult task. Further, in environments where web sites repackage HTML documents in many different ways for many different audiences by, for example, increasing numbers of categories, the problem of updating the web site becomes even more difficult.
Typically, heavily-linked environments are updated by creating a database on the HTML documents, and the HTML documents are described in terms of categories and locations in the database. Usually at the web site reader's explicit selection of a category, the database is searched for desired HTML documents. The database method requires that the web server run a database application, and using the method also requires that the database be periodically maintained. As such, there is a desire to create a method to add HTML documents to a web site without creating specific web pages to access the new HTML documents and without using a database.